powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dual Justice (Toonwriter's Version)
Power Rangers Dual Justice is based on and an adaption of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis Gathered throughout his lifetime, the gentleman thief Arsène Lupin assembled a vast collection of dangerous items known as the "Lupin Collection". In the year 2045, when this collection is stolen by interspace invaders known as the Dreadforce, two teams set out to retrieve it! The Power Rangers Phantom Brigade, who desire to live up to Lupin's name, aim at stealing back the collection from the Dreadforce. While the Power Rangers Justice Patrol, who hope to uphold justice, aim to retrieve the collection and take down the Dreadforce! With two rival teams confronting each other for the same goal, just who will emerge victorious? Plot A collection of ancient artifacts has fallen into the hands of a crime syndicate from another dimension known as the Vilators, who acts as the enemy for both the Power Rangers Phantom Brigade and the Power Rangers Justice Patrol. However, though they share the same enemy, they are not always on the same page. At times they will team up and other times set their aims on each other in the name of retrieving the collection. Both teams have important things they are fighting for. Involving the teams, the story sets itself as a human drama pitting the Red Phantom Ranger, a mutant-powered socialite disguised as a normal everyday person, against Justice Patrol Ranger 1, a serious policeman from the Justice Patrol Police; complete opposites of each other. Together with their fellow rangers, the tale of the ten young people and their opposing groups is woven. Characters Rangers Phantom Brigade Rangers Justice Patrol Rangers Allies *Commander Elijah Dayton *A.L.E.X. 87 *Monsieur Arsène Lupin XX *Power Rangers Battle Star *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Power Rangers S.P.D. Dreadforce *Gemstone **Generals ***Pyroblazer ***Cydroid ***Laguna **Vilators ***Phargons ***Alligappur ***Salvoror ***Toadblog Arsenal * Zords **X-Cross Strike Megazord **Phantom Strike Megazord ***Red Phantom Striker ***Blue Phantom Striker ***Yellow Phantom Striker ***SkyRev Striker **X-Cross Megazord ***X-Cross Morpher ****X-Cross Silver ****X-Cross Gold ***X-Cross Fire ***X-Cross Thunder Auxilary *Cyclone Phantom Striker *Scissors Phantom Striker & Sword Phantom Striker **Scissors Phantom Striker **Sword Phantom Striker/Hammer Phantom Striker *Justice Phantom Striker *Lucky Striker Alternate Combinations *Phantom Strike Megazord Cyclone Formation *Phantom Strike Megazord Knight Formation *Phantom Strike Megazord Hammer Knight Formation *Phantom Strike Megazord Cyclone Knight Formation *Phantom/Patrol Strike Megazord *X-Cross Trains#Phantom Strike Megazord X-Cross Formation`Phantom Strike Megazord X-Cross Formation *Phantom Strike Megazord Justice Formation *Lucky Strike Megazord Phantom Formation Mecha (Phantom Brigade) Main *X-Cross Strike Megazord **Justice Strike Megazord ***Justice Racer 01 ***Justice Gunner 02 ***Justice baton 03 ***SkyRev Striker **X-Cross Megazord ***X-Cross Morpher ****X-Cross Silver ****X-Cross Gold ***X-Cross Fire ***X-Cross Thunder Auxilary *Justice Biker 04 **Justice Build 05 **Justice Crane 05 **Justice Drill 05 *Justice Rescue 06 *Lucky Striker Alternate Combinations *Justice Strike Megazord Biker Formation *Justice Strike Megazord Build Formation *Justice Strike Megazord Build Biker Formation *Justice Strike Megazord X-Cross Formation *Justice Strike Megazord Rescue Formation *Lucky Strike Megazord Patrol Formation Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Power Rangers Phantom Brigade *Andrew: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "Phantom Flyers, lock in! Let's Go Phantom Rangers! HA!!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Phantom Power, Energize! HA!!" Deuce's Roll Call: "The Dazzling Thief! Silver Phantom Ranger!" *Andrew: "Scarlet Shadow! Phantom Red!" *Cain: "Swirling Stealth! Phantom Blue!" *Violet: "Sepia Silence! Phantom Yellow!" *Jimmy: "Cloaked Camouflage! Phantom Green!" *Talia: "Invisible Isolation! Phantom Pink!" *Leon: "Daring Darkness! Phantom Black!" *Melanie: "Mysterious Masquerade! Phantom Purple!" *Deuce: "Dazzling Steel! Phantom Silver X!" *Rangers: "Crusaders of the night! Power Rangers Phantom Brigade!" *Andrew: "Listen well, Vilators! We're after your treasure!" Andrew's Victory quote: "Phantom Rangers, we settled with style to victory! Adieu!" Power Rangers Justice Patrol *Brendon: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "Response Runners, lock in! Let's Go Patrol Rangers! HA!!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Justice Power, Mobilize! HA!!" Austin's Roll Call: "The Shining Enforcer! Gold Patrol Ranger!" *Brendon: "Patrol Ranger 1, Red!" *Terrell: "Patrol Ranger 2, Green!" *Monica: "Patrol Ranger 3, Pink!" *Cyrus: "Patrol Ranger 4, Blue!" *Kylie: "Patrol Ranger 5, Yellow!" *Jeremy: "Patrol Ranger 6, Black!" *Deborah: "Patrol Ranger 7, Purple!" *Austin: "Patrol Ranger X, Gold!" *Rangers: "Enforcers of the law! Power Rangers Justice Patrol!" *Brendon: "In the name of the Justice Patrol Force, you're under arrest!" Phantom Rangers and Justice Rangers: "Power Rangers! Dual Justice!" Brendon's Victory quote: "Justice Rangers, monster terminated! Mission accomplished!" Gallery Heroes MV5BMjI4Njg2MTIzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzU4MjM4NjE@._V1_.jpg|Andrew Walton LupinRed.png|Andrew the Red Phantom Ranger Michael-Ronda-300x400.jpg|Cain Rodwell LupinBlue.png|Cain the Blue Phantom Ranger olivia-holt-stars-and-strikes-party-in-los-angeles-3-9-2017-1.jpg|Violet Eckart LupinYellow.png|Violet the Yellow Phantom Ranger Trevor-Jackson_Main-Pub-Photo_Photo-Credit-Hannibal-Matthews.jpg|Jimmy Mayfield LupinGreen2.png|Jimmy the Green Phantom Ranger Jon+Bernthal+movie+set+Punisher+qZ68kceGGgxx.jpg|Talia Hoffman LupinPink.png|Talia the Pink Phantom Ranger Thomas-Doherty-picture-modeling-agency.jpg|Leon Masterson LupinBlack.png|Leon the Black Phantom Ranger MelanieNorton.png|Melanie Norton LupinPurple.png|Melanie the Purple Phantom Ranger 451833305-1.jpg|Deuce Lockhart Lupin-silver.png|Deuce the Silver Phantom Ranger gregg-sulkin.jpg|Brendon Moore PatorenIchigo.png|Brendon the Red Patrol Ranger Xavier-Woods-Photo-AL133.jpg|Terrell Walter PatorenShigo.png|Terrell the Blue Patrol Ranger Kenton+Duty+Premiere+Disney+Channel+Radio+l7NHuDleQGGl.jpg|Cyrus Benford PatorenNigo.png|Cyrus the Green Patrol Ranger caroline-sunshine.jpg|Monica Sterling Patorensango.png|Monica the Pink Patrol Ranger 14095327552_4ca4a23c2d_b.jpg|Kylie Saraya Patorengogo.png|Kylie the Yellow Patrol Ranger 6b71424b44ca8aecb65343e96bea9c0a.jpg|Jeremy Sturrock PatRen 7.png|Jeremy the Black Patrol Ranger 002_CHARLOTTE_02122015ca_564b.png|Deborah Sellers Patorensebungo.png|Deborah the Purple Patrol Ranger blair-redford-594398l.jpg|Austin Macleod Pat-gold.png|Austin the Gold Justice Ranger Power Rangers Midnight Stealth.png|Power Rangers Phantom Brigade Power Rangers Laser Justice.png|Power Rangers Justice Patrol Prime Justice Alpha.png|Justice Patrol Alpha Prime Justice Omega.png|Justice Patrol Omega Phantom_Brigade_Tri.png|Phantom Brigade Tri Ranger Phantom_Brigade_Dual.png|Phantom Brigade Dual Ranger LuPatren Tricolor X Ugou.png|Phantom Justice Ranger Villains Zamigo Delma.jpg|Gemstone Dogranio.jpg|Pyroblazer KSLVKSP-Dogranio_Yaboon.png|Pyroblazer (final form) Goche.jpg|Laguna Destra.jpg|Cydroid Grangler.jpeg|Pyroblazer, Laguna and Cydroid LRVSPR-UNKNOWN.jpg|Sabre Magnus Wilson.jpg|Baron Tiga KSLVKSP-Raimon_Gaorufang.png|Liontank KSLVKSP-Ushibaroque_the_Brawl.png|Buffastove KSLVKSP-Giwi_Newzie.png|Kiwaton Rirus Lippig.jpg|Shadolon KSRvsKSLvsKSP-Gangler Ganima Noshiagalda.jpg KSLVKSP-Modified_Porderman.png|Memoriephargon KSLVKSP-Modified_Porderman_Red.png|Stenmera PorderMan.png|Phargons KSLVKSP-Goram.png|Alligappur KSLVKSP-Goram Blue.png|Alligappur (Blue) Brown_Goram.png|Elecragon Green_Goram.png|Cryosari Pink_Goram.png|Wardan White_Goram.png|Brutalon Goram_Red_&_Black.png|Cinatori Category:Series Category:Toonwriter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger